Haruno Sakai
First Name Sakai Last Name Haruno IMVU Username HawkTheSilent Nickname (optional) (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) Age & Date of Birth 85 AN Gender Female Ethnicity Yukigakurian Height 5' 8" Weight 105lbs Blood Type O+ Occupation Shinobi Scars/Tattoos Affiliation Yukigakure Relationship Status Personality & Behaviour ( Bare min of 100 words, We would love to see 200+ on how your character acts and behaves in any given situation. Ie: A hard time in their life/How they act around their friends.) ( The more detail provided. The better the RP will be! ) Sakai has had a interesting life growing up, her father killed only last year on assignment his passing left the young Sakai alone and now the sole Haruno left in the village, at least that she knew of.. Normally she can be quite strong-willed and nearly pig-headed but is dependable and brave. She has a determination to become better and then better on top of that, to never give up, and to never back down from anything or anyone.. this has given her trouble in the past, both in fighting, as well as in staying alone to a lack of many friends, the only ones she does have she never really sees.. Now old enough to take care of her self, she starts on her path to become the most respected and feared Shinobi to ever come from the academy.. She strictly trains herself every morning till late in the day to make her body a living weapon, this causes her to be slightly arrogant even foolhardy about her own skills, making it past Genin was easy, but now she has to show the world what she is made of as she is now able to call herself a True Shinobi.. Overall, she is kind and even gentle at times, but has a firey temper that would make a dragon look like a salamander in comparison she can be either the best friend you could ask for, or the worst enemy you could ever have... In order to keep her massive well of Chakra in check and under control she has chosen to wear weights and weighted clothing in order to not only strengthen her body, but her willpower, getting her closer to becoming the Ninja she wants to become, her next goal is to learn the skills needed to weild a Tanto effectively.. The reason for this, is simple, it eximplifies her personality, like a Tanto she is beautiful and bright, but hides the ability to tear open flesh and bone, both in a litteral sense, as well as in a verbal sense... she has been known to fight and burst into a fury over pervy boys and unfair fights, as well as somone being singled out and harrased by their peers for no reason other then to be mean.. Nindo (optional) "BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bloodline/Clan Haruno: The Haruno clan are known for their impressive wells of Chakra, as well as being skilled in not only healing Justu, but Tai-Justu as well. Well known for being able to punch holes in many things living or otherwise their usefulness in battle is nearly unmatched in their particular niche. Family Haruno Myrah (cousin) Ninja Class Chuunin Element One Fire Element Two Earth Weapon of choice Her Family Tanto, or her father's Sword Strengths Taijustu, Ninjustu, Strength, Intellect Weaknesses Genjustu, Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 5 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total:41.5 Jutsu List [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] (E-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Cherry_Blossom_Impact Cherry Blossom Impact] (C-Rank) [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Flying_Swallow Flying Swallow] (B-Rank) 'Allies'/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background Information The long road of the Shinobi has been hard for the young Sakai, her father killed in action, her mother missing since she was little, no other known family except rumors of an uncle still alive somewhere, all and all she has not had the easiest upbringing. Though this coin's flip side is not so bad, she has been made to become Humble, and start to control her firey temper and her warriors rage. Her goal in life is to become ANBU, but not just ANBU to become that and more, to be the most feared and Respected ninja in all of the villages history and she will stop at nothing to accomplish this. Though she has a firey side, she is also quite sweet, even to the point of being a pushover at times or to at least seem so for anyone who thinks her friendlyness a weakness is a fool indeed, she has tempered her fists into weapons of redemption. Roleplaying Library Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Approved by: